Bloodstained
by Pocket97
Summary: The Deathclan migrates to a new home, meets new cats, and has new adventures.


It was a fogy day but the day Bloodkit was waiting for he was going to be an apprentice.

"Cats of Death clan gather around me for a meeting," yowled his father, Deathstar. "Two kits are ready to begin their apprenticeship. Bloodkit, step forward," said Deathstar. "Bloodkit, your mentor will be Desertheart, and you'll be known as Bloodpaw and Demonkit your mentor will be Smokefur, and you'll be known as Demonpaw. Now, as you all know, there are too many twolegs, and we must leave before they kill us all. We'll leave now." Deathstar said.

On the first week the traveling went well. They saw new cats and Bloodpaw became close friends with Moonpaw. Time passed slowly, and they were tired and hungy, but eventually they found a new desert.

"Gather around me, cats of Death clan," Deathstar said. "Two kits are six moons old and are ready to become apprentices: Sunkit and Starkit. Come here, Starkit. You will be known as Starpaw, and your mentor will be Bonefur. Sunkit, you will be known as Sunpaw, and your mentor will be Blacktail. The meeting is over."meowed Deathstar . Moonpaw came up with Noheart and Bushfur ."do you want to go on a patrol to look around and set borders?" asked Moonpaw ."sure" Bloodpaw meowed . They walked till moonrise . Then Noheart said" this is enough territory to explor to day." said Noheart

They got home at moonhigh ."Moonpaw we'll train in the morning ." said bushfur."you too Bloodpaw." meowed Desertheart. When he got in den he saw Demonpaw and Sunpaw sleeping. When he laid down to sleep he realized how tierd he was.

It seemed like he had just closed his eye's when he heard "cats of Deathclan gather around me ." from Deathstar."cats of Deathclan bonefur has been visited by fireclan." Deathstar said ."you may speak bone fur."meowed Deathstar."thank you ." said bonefur"a cat of fireclan came to me and said .A time of distroctoun will come when the full moon passes ."meowed bonefur . Every cat paniced because the full moon was in a week ."The meeting is over ."meowed Deathstar ."Bloodpaw we need to hunt ."meowed Desertheart

Bloodpaw returned to camp with afew ground squrrles and a lizerd."good hunt?" asked Sunpaw."It was okay."Bloodpaw meowed . "Take that to the elders." meowed Desertheart pointing with his tail at a squirrel. Bloodpaw took the squirrel and ran to the elders den . The elders thanked him because he was early . The crazy Sandheart said I remember when I was and I lived where there were really really pointy things .inside the things wre more mice then you could imgain." Bloodpaw lef the den befor he could say eany more about when he was young . Everyone thinks Sandheart is crazy because he was so old and that they found him in a cati plant.

Bloodpaw went to Desertheart his mentor."lets go train Bloodpaw ." said deserthearth when he saw blood paw. As they left camp dathstar said you and blood paw will go hunt tomorrow ."Desertheart noded his head."lets go Bloodpaw ." Desertheart meowed .they walked a few minutes untill they got to a watering hole ."okay Bloodpaw we'll practice fighting ."meowed Desertheart. Just then a cat jumped on top of him. Since it was his first real fight he just laid there. Suddenly the the weight vanest . Desertheart had pined the cat down."please please don't hurt me."the cat said." why did you attack us then ? Desertheart mowed. " because they told me to." the cat pointed his tail towards a bush. Three other cats came out from behind the bush."crowwing come here."the large cat in the front of the group meowed. Crowwing bowed his head and ran over to him . The large cat murmured some thing that might have been a treat ." hellow I'm devilfur this is fireclaw and this is volturheart we come from noclan now who are you ." devil fur said "this is Bloodpaw and I'm Desertheart we come frome Deathclan "Desertheart meowed. The cats looked amazed . "Deathclan has returned." devil fur meowed in an amazed voice. devil fur then bowed to them . Fireclaw , crowwing, and volturheart coped him." please take this as an offering ." devil fur meowed pushing crowwing to them. Then they ran. Crowwing looked nervis. " don't worry we wont hurt you."


End file.
